


【国旻】狱

by lieyc



Category: jikook - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieyc/pseuds/lieyc





	【国旻】狱

一

江南区的金氏会所今日打破了以往的宁静，鲜少有人会驻足停留的接待厅里意外的聚集着十几位年轻的名媛。  
她们三三两两，交头接耳，为的不过是谈论最近发生的一件属于她们这群人才能分享的笑话。  
平时出门在外是轻声细语，端庄柔情，到了这有着绝佳隐私保障的会所里，一个个都像是破了壳的毒蛇，一个抢着一个的往外吐芯子。  
其中一个头上带着从拍卖行里刚拿到的古玉钗，绣着牡丹花的手帕掩着唇角，毫不顾忌的大笑了几声，“我说怎么金家的小少爷连赵家的婚约都要推，却原来是个喜欢男人的，这追人都追到监狱里去了，可真是个笑话。”  
旁边那位盯着这位头上的玉钗瞧了一会儿才接话，“什么金家的小少爷，说白了就是个领回来连姓儿都改不了的野种，不过还好是没改姓儿，不然啊，金家更是要丢脸喽。”  
带着玉钗这位显然是注意到了说话这位的眼神，立马伸手仪态万千的理了理耳鬓的细发，手指顺势从那玉钗上拂过，“话别说的这么难听呀，那田柾国要是野种，被他拒了婚的赵仁娜岂不是连野种都配不上了？”  
她们说话的声音并不小，显然其他的人也听到了，登时这小小的接待厅里发出了一阵接着一阵的窃笑。  
“站在金家的地方，说着金家的私事，各位，还真是教养得当啊！”  
这窃笑还没持续多大一会儿，就被人呵斥了这么一句，笑声像是被人懒腰切了一刀，断的整整齐齐。  
玉钗女瞧见说话的人立马撇开脸翻了个白眼，“这还没过门呢，就真把自己当金家的太太了？赵仁娜，被退婚的滋味怎么样啊？但我还是要恭喜你的，这要是没退婚，我就要问你有个追男人追去监狱的未婚夫感觉怎么样了！”  
赵仁娜倒是沉得住气，斯条慢理的从坠着翡翠的手袋里拿出一张纸，展开在空气中抖了抖，“哎，我说各位都来看看啊，我还是第一次见到从赵家的玉器行里拍了东西之后是给张欠条取货的。”她的眼神从那古玉钗上轻飘飘的滑过去，“要我说，付不起钱就别拍啊。”  
这些个世家小姐千金本就是谁出了丑就取笑谁，登时又开始挤在一起偷笑起来。  
“谁说我付不起了！”玉钗女推开刚在站在她身边的那位，气势汹汹的走到了赵仁娜的眼前，“我现在就回家拿给你！一根破玉钗也值得你追到这里来，小家子气的斤斤计较难怪会被退婚！”  
玉钗女说完狠狠一撞赵仁娜的肩膀，从她身边趾高气昂的走了出去。  
赵仁娜周围又是一阵低落落的笑声，这次倒不知道笑的是被退婚的她还是付不出钱的那位，又或者两个一起。  
这些人又留了一会儿，发现再没戏看了正准备散了去金氏会所内里找个隐秘的地方再好好聊聊，谁知一位西装革履的人缓步从二楼的楼梯上走了下来。  
这人她们都认识，算是金氏会所的总管事，金南俊的特助，不过全名是什么她们是不清楚的，一般都称呼他为尹总事或是尹特助。  
“赵小姐，金先生想请您上去说话，不知您是否得空？”

二

尹特助说的金先生自然就是金南俊了，如果赵仁娜嫁给了田柾国，那对方也是她的大哥。  
虽说现下情况微妙，但还是不好推辞。  
赵仁娜跟在尹特助的身后上了二楼，这才发现金南俊正半依在雕花木栏边背对着楼下的接待厅站着。  
显然之前她们这群小姐们的吵闹全都一字不漏的被他听到了，金南俊对赵仁娜抱歉的笑笑，“如果不是柾国不懂事，不会让赵小姐遭遇今天这些不高兴的事儿。”  
赵仁娜摇摇头，“这没什么，她们这些人就是这样的，谁出丑就笑话谁，今天是我，说不定明天就轮到她自己了。”  
金南俊唇边的笑容又深了一些，“赵小姐看的明白，但我的地盘取笑我们家的人，这总归是不太好，您说呢？”  
赵仁娜觉得她听的有些糊涂，所以没有轻易开口应声，她的默不作答倒赢了金南俊一个赞许的点头，“世人都说，士农工商，金家，赵家，纵使再家大业大，手里哪怕捏着他们的救命粮，依旧得被这些没用的人嘲笑。”他缓缓吐了一口气，“这可真是奇怪。”  
赵仁娜觉得她已经云山雾绕的听不懂了，皱了皱眉便想请辞。  
金南俊看出她的离意，收了笑容又有些遗憾的摇了摇头，“好了，那我们不说这些，说回正题吧，这次请赵小姐过来就是想说一句，与赵小姐退婚是柾国自己的意思，但并不是金家的意思，也不是我的意思。”  
赵仁娜忽的捏紧了手帕，一颗心剧烈的跳了起来，“柾、柾国不喜欢我，这不能勉强，他愿意跟谁就应该跟谁在一起。”  
金南俊打量了她一眼，又摇摇头，再也没了之前那股欣赏的态度，“好了，只要赵小姐听见我刚才说的话就好了，我着人送您回去，回去告诉您父亲，矿山开发的剪彩典礼会如期举行的。”  
赵仁娜还想再说些什么，身后的突然传来了激烈且快速的跑动声。  
来的不是别人正是尹特助，“大少爷，不好了！”他几步到了金南俊眼前正想低头与金南俊说话，却被金南俊伸手拦了一下，“有什么就说什么，赵小姐，不会是外人。”  
尹特助回头看了一眼有些不安的赵仁娜，努力稳了稳气息，“老三死了。”  
金南俊还尚未说话，忽见赵仁娜激动的几步小跑的到了尹特助眼前，迭声问他，“柾国呢？！柾国没事吧？”  
“小、小少爷，没事……”尹特助的眼神在金南俊脸上转了一圈，见他没别的表示才继续把话说完，“只是那位朴少爷似乎是吓到了，小少爷寸步不离的正照顾着呢。”  
尹特助的话让赵仁娜陷入了一阵沉默，复又努力的弯了弯唇角，结结巴巴的重复着，“没、没事就好。”

三

其实也无怪乎赵仁娜会是这么个尴尴尬尬反应，因为她之所以会被退婚，就是因为尹特助口中的这位朴少爷，朴智旻。  
不光赵仁娜知道他的名字，整个江南区的上流层里没人不知道。  
因为他是那个金家的私生子，笑柄田柾国要追的男人，而且还没追上。  
据他们传来传去，少说朴智旻也拒绝了田柾国五六次，可这田柾国偏偏越挫越勇，毫不放弃。  
这次正被田柾国逮到机会，就追进牢里去了。  
这事儿说来其实也糊涂，士农工商，商本来就是末等，可这末等里还分个上中下呢，那走街串巷的小贩自然是最下。  
而朴智旻的父亲就是这么位挑着担子做生意的小贩，平时为人和善，也从不弄虚作假缺斤短两。  
但就这么位老实人，偏偏在家里被人一刀割喉，送了命。  
朴智旻受不了这个刺激，情绪激动的情况下不小心推到了人，那人不依不饶的把他给送进了警局。  
田柾国一听，干脆跟着一起进去了。  
本来马上做个笔录交个赔金道个歉就能解决的事情，偏偏被田柾国不知哪根筋搭错要跟朴智旻多些安静独处的机会，顿时只手遮天的给整成了坐牢。  
坐牢就坐牢呗，也没什么不好，本来警察为了朴父的案子也要三天两头的去打扰朴智旻，这下倒还方便了。  
但坐牢跟坐牢那也是不一样的，这可是江南区的监狱，关的人非富即贵，一个也惹不起。  
金南俊知道了，也没说什么，隔天还给送了好几个保镖陪着一起蹲监狱。  
典狱长是金氏会所的老客人，一来二去的还给田柾国他们弄了个外间，不但用具齐全被褥保暖还加了帘子防窥视。  
是有意还是无意，都生怕金南俊不知道似的，特意给这种隔层取了个名字叫“特保候审”室，在金氏会所里大势宣传。  
现下田柾国跟朴智旻就住在这里面。  
朴智旻是第一个发现老三死了的人，他缩在墙角，面色苍白，膝盖蜷缩，胳膊交差抱着自己，手指抓着衣服不停的打着颤。  
这老三叫做江龙，是会点拳脚功夫的莽人，被金南俊派来给田柾国当保镖的人之一。  
田柾国跪坐在一边，一点小少爷的金贵感都没有，心里眼里急得冒火，还得柔声安慰，“智旻，你别怕，没事的，指不定就是哪个不长眼的嫉妒我们有特权，想给我们来点晦气。”  
朴智旻像把他的话听进去了，又像是没听进去，连连摇头，“一样的，都是一样的，跟我爹一样，都是一刀封喉。”  
“可这并不能说明凶手就是同一个人啊，也许只是杀江龙的人故意模仿的，目的就是为了让我们害怕。”田柾国说的不无道理，可显然朴智旻经过今天江龙的死后，仿佛父亲的死亡场景又再次重现，勾起了他最不愿去想的噩梦。  
他害怕极了，时隔多年第一次主动伸出手搭上了田柾国的小臂，颤颤巍巍的仿佛暴雨中不堪重负的花朵，“柾国，凶手杀了我爹，又杀了江龙，下一个死的会是我吗？”  
田柾国看了看朴智旻的手，缓缓的覆了上去，坚定的摇摇头，“不会，如果凶手真的是冲着你来的，我会挡在你前面。”

四

人人都道田柾国在追一个男人，也知道这个男人就是朴智旻，可却不知道为什么要追。  
第一朴智旻没钱，第二朴智旻没权。  
非贵非贾，简直白费力。  
于是这点自然而然的也成了这群人茶余饭后的谈资，什么是朴智旻先勾引田柾国之后又故作清高啦，什么是某次田柾国去什么地方吃饭帮了正在被欺辱的朴智旻啦，一个赛一个的有模有样，说话间仿佛本人就在现场似的。  
其实他们都猜到了一点，却也都全全否定了这一点。  
那就是田柾国是真心喜欢朴智旻的，他们不信的东西，那自然就是不存在的。  
一个金家要什么有什么的小少爷，尽管是个没改姓的，但金家能把他带回来自然不会缺了他任何的东西。  
这样的人，会喜欢一个什么都没有的朴智旻吗？  
如果是，那可真是太可笑了。  
但事实就是这群人想的这么可笑。  
田柾国就是很喜欢朴智旻，愿意追在他身后，也愿意陪他进监狱。  
只因他们相熟的太早，一切都在田柾国还没有被金家带走之前。  
蛛丝网一样的巷子，挑着扁担在前叫卖的朴父，身后两个相互追逐嬉戏的两个孩童。  
一切都仿佛还在昨日的旧时光。  
朴智旻朦朦胧胧的睁开眼睛，他手里还紧紧的拽着田柾国的衣袖。  
原来是之前心绪起伏太强，到了后面精神有些脱力便渐渐睡了过去。  
他们这间囚室只有一扇很高的气窗，透进来的光从来都是灰蒙蒙的，光线浮在一侧田柾国的脸孔上，把他映的也模糊起来。  
朴智旻心间一跳，又小心的往田柾国的方向凑了凑，似是害怕他会突然消失，又似在渴求着微弱的暖意。  
田柾国睡得迷迷糊糊，但他一直保持着最低的警觉，感受到了熟悉的气息的时候才放松的从喉间挤出一声呢喃，还好朴智旻离得近了才听清他在说什么，“智旻，别怕，有我在呢。”  
朴智旻的心逐渐安定了一些，在田柾国身边又躺了一会儿，直到两人都缓缓清醒过来。  
他们刚分别洗漱好，外面就传来了轻敲贴栅栏的声音，不用猜也知道是谁。  
死人了，死的是金家来保护田柾国的人，还是死在了有巡警的监狱里。  
不仅要查，而且要大查特查。  
首先第一步，当然要从目击证人开始。  
他们顾忌着金家的面子，特意等田柾国安抚好了朴智旻才过来。  
来的人是个年轻的刑警，姓李。  
可能是之前早对他俩的事情有所耳闻，见田柾国与朴智旻从一间里出来也神色未变。  
公事公办的从口袋里掏出了纸笔开始问话，“朴先生能详细跟我说说当时的情况吗？”

五

朴智旻显然是有些紧张的，田柾国站在他前面又侧了侧身，完全把他遮在了自己的阴影里，保护者的姿态不言而喻。  
李警官挑了挑眉，本子在手心里拍了拍然后便放回了口袋里，“咱们可以先去现场看看，帮助朴先生回忆一下，随便说些什么都可以。”  
他后半句是跟朴智旻说的，但朴智旻并不愿意跟他多有交流，仓皇的点了点头。  
江龙不止是金南俊派给田柾国的保镖，他每天还要负责从外面的酒楼里取田柾国和朴智旻的三餐。  
“昨天中午大约就是这个时间，我来找他，就在那个地方发现了他已经……”朴智旻半个身体都掩在田柾国身后，露出一节白藕似的手臂指了指江龙住的那间囚室的桌子底下。  
李警官点点头，说出了自己略有不解的一点，“你来找他？按理说他不是应该去把餐食送给你们吗？”  
本来也没有雇主跟雇员讨饭吃这一说，朴智旻应了一声，“是，平常都是这样的，正因为他昨天迟迟没来我才来找他的。”  
“原来如此。”李警官倒是没问朴智旻为什么能随意出入自己的囚室这种蠢问题，本来田柾国跟朴智旻也不是正经来坐牢的。  
李警官在江龙的囚室里走了一圈，因为死者是被一刀封喉的缘故，除了动脉被切后巨量的血液溅射外再没什么别的痕迹与线索了。  
尸体今早已经被运到义庄去了，他盘算着等下就去瞧瞧。  
可还没等他想完，囚室外一阵嘈杂，田柾国手下余下的三人纷纷挤了进来，其中一个理着寸头的高个男人嚷嚷了一句，“不好了，小少爷，我二哥出事了！”  
李警官首当其冲的闪在前面，“带我去看看！”  
这寸头名叫马元，在五人中排最末，他说的二哥是死去的章盖，而江龙排行第三。  
案发现场可谓是血腥至极，倒在桌边的章盖已经变成了个血人，正面朝下倒在一大片的血湾里。  
李警官看着地面上纷乱的血脚印死死的拧起了眉头，“你们怎么能随意破坏现场？！”  
“什么叫破坏现场！死的人是我二哥！我能不上去看看到底是怎么回事吗？！”马元显然十分愤怒，他们这几人再被金南俊招来保护田柾国之前，无外乎都是些地痞打手，本身对警察之类就很是抵触，现在听了李警官这话，自然是炸膛了。  
“够了，老五，这里没有咱们说话的份儿。”马元倒是很听这人的话，哪怕是怒气冲冲也压了下来，冷着一张脸站到后面去了。  
这人就是五人之首，徐重。  
他朝着田柾国点点头，“小少爷，我们是为您做事的，现在您说这件事儿该怎么办？”

六

他们接了金南俊的差事，可不是为了折损兄弟来的。  
现下还能努力平心静气的跟田柾国说话，已经是个本事。  
田柾国现在已经完全挡在了朴智旻的前面，他的眼神瞟过这间血浸的囚室，最后落在李警官的身上，“事情结束之后，我会厚葬各位的兄弟，现在且听听李警官有没有什么头绪。”  
李警官早在马元吵叫的时候开始检查章盖的尸身了，不出所料，是一刀封喉。  
尸体尚且温热，是刚去不久，前后大约不过半个时辰，也就是正午时分。  
这么看来除了刚才与他在一起的田柾国和朴智旻之外，其他人都有嫌疑。  
李警官摘下了带血的手套， “我想知道上午各位都在什么地方做了什么事情，如有人能证明各位所说，也一同说出来。”  
他这几句话彻底将易怒的马元点燃了，“我说你到底是什么意思啊？敢情是怀疑到我们哥几个头上来了？我们都是过命的交情，你个条子懂什么？！”  
李警官不咸不淡的看了他一眼，“你们什么交情我不懂，我只看证据，现在我是以警察的身份再对你们进行盘问。”  
马元还想再争，被徐重一手给拦下了，他们中那个一直沉默寡言的老四莫和这时候倒是开了口，“昨天江龙出事之后，去酒楼取餐的工作就落在了我身上，我刚从酒楼回来，酒楼小二，老板，去过的客人都可以作证。”  
徐重点点头也接着说，“我上午回金氏会所与大少爷汇报最近的发生的事情了，金少爷可以为我作证。”  
唯独剩了马元一言不发，在徐重三番两次的眼神示意之后才不甘不愿的说，“我一上午就在牢里待着，哪儿没去，什么证人都没有。”  
李警官听完又拿出了他那个小本子在上面写了些什么，最后询问了马元，“那么案发的时间前后，你可有听到什么奇怪的声音或者是发现什么奇怪的状况吗？”  
马元对着李警官挥了一下拳头，“没有！什么都没有！怀疑我的话就干脆把我抓紧牢里去啊！”  
李警官收了自己的本子，看了他一眼，“你已经在牢里了。”  
“……”马元被李警官噎了一下，又不知道该反驳什么，他就算再没脑子也不可能当着田柾国的面喊你以为是老子愿意坐牢的吗！  
憋了半天，对着李警官的背影啐了一口，“呸——！装模作样！”  
李警官整理好了手头的线索，便单独跟田柾国说了会儿话，大意就是要外出求证一下徐重和莫和到底有没有在说谎。  
还有要去询问一下别的狱警，看看最近有没有其他犯人出逃。  
他的视线看向躲在田柾国身后的朴智旻，又对田柾国劝说到，“如果朴先生实在害怕，不如就从这牢里搬出去吧，毕竟是个晦气的地方，长待下去也不好。”  
“嗯，多谢李警官的建议。”田柾国本身就是想安静的陪陪朴智旻，才会住进监狱里的，现在出了这种事情，当然也想尽快搬走。  
拜别李警官后，两人回到了那间共用的囚室。  
朴智旻坐在床上，田柾国盘坐在地上，自下而上的看着朴智旻，“离开这里，我再另外买间宅子。”  
可朴智旻却摇摇头，他的目光有些涣散，声音也很虚弱，“他已经找到我了，去哪儿都是一样的。”  
田柾国是不会否决朴智旻的意思的，紧紧的抓着朴智旻的手贴上自己的脸颊，朴智旻的手指冷的厉害，“有我在，一切都会没事的 ”  
他现在只觉得那凶手实在可恨，如果凶手的目标真的是朴智旻，不就像是猫抓老鼠似的逗着玩？  
故意叫朴智旻胆颤心惊，夜不能寐，这到底是为了什么？！  
田柾国的脑海中飘过一个模糊的想法，但又无法确定那是什么，朴智旻好像心力不支的一下歪倒在床上，“柾国，我有点累了。”  
“好，你睡一会儿吧。”田柾国还抓着朴智旻的手，为了让他睡得舒服些刚想松开，却被朴智旻反手又抓住了，“柾国，你就在这守着我，我害怕。”  
“那当然，你放心睡觉吧。”田柾国替朴智旻拉过被子，掖好被角，“我哪儿也不会去的，就在你身边陪着你。”

七

外出的李警官先是去了莫和说的那家酒楼，与莫和说的并无不同，莫和来的时候正是餐期，老板与他也算是熟识，因此可以确定莫和的不在场证明成立。  
他抵达金氏会所的时候，金南俊正在办公室里办公，他没有经过任何的通报就进了门。  
尹特助的报表刚说了一半就直接被他亮出的警官证给打断了，金南俊轻轻瞥了一眼依旧保持着优雅得体的笑容，毫不慌乱的伸了一下手，“请坐吧，李警官，不知李警官要喝点什么？”  
“不用了，金先生不好奇我是为什么而来？”从李警官的态度就可以看出他对金南俊的观感并不太好，虽说他们并不相熟，但李警官的直觉告诉他，他宁愿认识十个马元，也不想跟这一个金南俊打交道。  
“警察上门总归不是什么好事，而且还是这么的来势汹汹，我心中已是忐忑，哪里还敢好奇？”金南俊三言两语就给李警官扣了目中无人，缺乏教养，仗势欺人的帽子。  
李警官还不能说什么，只好掏了笔记本出来，“请问今日上午金先生都见了什么人？做了什么事儿？”  
官家问话，不得不回，金南俊的视线再次从那本警官证上掠过，唇边的笑意里含着些讥讽，“就在这里办公，也没见几个人，三个，四个，都是认识的。”  
李警官的笔在本子上点了点，“ 最好说的详细一些，不然案子破不了，令弟可保不齐就回不来了。”  
“这样啊。”金南俊了然的点了点头，其实李警官想的岔了，田柾国对金南俊来说真的没那么重要，若是真的上心他根本不会纵着田柾国住到监狱里去胡闹。  
只可惜李警官不知其中缘由，还以为真的威胁到了金南俊，好在金南俊还是愿意配合的，“上午见了徐重，马元，和赵氏玉器行的赵老板，他们往来都经过了接待厅，门卫和侍者包括一直站在这里的尹主事都可以作证。”  
金南俊的回答让李警官诧异的重复了一声，“马元？”  
金南俊以为他是在问询，便回答了，“是的，马元，他来找我预支薪酬，磨了一会儿我便给了。”  
“马元很缺钱？”李警官在本子上打了个问话，金南俊不可置否的点了点头，“或许吧，不然他也不会要预支了，但说实话他们是要保护我弟弟，我每个月付出的薪水可不少。”  
正当李警官还想再问上一些关于徐重的问题时，门外忽的又闯进来一个小警员，他跑的气喘吁吁，说话也上气不接下气，“李、李警官，马、马元被莫和给捅、捅死了……”  
“你说什么？！”李警官蹭的一下从位置上站了起来，连请别都没有的就跟着那位小警员匆匆离开了。  
金南俊坐在原处看着大门被窗口透进来的风大力的灌上，发出嘭的一声巨响。  
尹特助看着金南俊抹去了笑容，有些疲惫的揉了揉眉心，有些担心的唤了他一声， “大少爷……”  
“士农工商……从权者还真是欺我从商之人……”金南俊向后仰了一下头，将脸孔整个沐在阳光之中，“可哪又怎么样，以后叫他们都再也不敢……”

八

管他是不是烈日当空，凡进了监狱，能感觉到的只有沉沉的暮色与死气。  
马元他们在的地方周围都没有犯人，是过来找他们的徐重先发现的，当时捅死马元之后莫和便一直呆坐在一滩血水里动也不会动了。  
现在被狱警提起来放在一边的凳子上，仍是双手保持着握着刀具的模样，神色惶惶不断的喃喃，“是他自己冲过来的，不是我，不是我，不是我，不是我……”  
李警官看了他一眼，心下想，原来这个莫和沉默寡言却原来因为他是个胆小鬼。  
一边的狱警正忙着处理马元的尸体，徐重伸手拍了拍莫和的肩膀，“好了，老四，你也不是故意而为真的，老五这个人冲动易怒，冲上来要打你难道你还能不还手吗？”  
徐重不说这番话还说，一说便引得李警官朝他猛瞧，想那马元明明也去了金氏会所，却又为什么说自己没去？只要他说了一定可以证明自己的清白。  
难道是因为碰到了徐重，徐重不许他开口吗？又或者是……  
李警官拿出了自己的笔记本，仔细的翻了翻，上面写着之前在金南俊那里得到的消息，这马元十分缺钱……  
那么如果是马元在金氏会所根本没有看见徐重，借此要挟徐重给他钱呢？  
看这徐重一番安慰莫和的话，分明是心中看不起马元，很是厌烦，死的人是马元他却毫无同情之心，反而一直在安慰莫和。  
李警官手上毫无证据，纷扰的线索猜想让他头疼极了，正想出去歇口气便遇到了一起过来的田柾国和朴智旻。  
朴智旻这次根本是连现场都不敢看了，干脆在田柾国身后侧着身站着，神色苍白，摇摇欲坠。  
李警官叹口气，“赶紧搬走吧。”  
“莫和！你怎么了莫和！莫和！”徐重接连的吼声让三人连忙看了过去，再一看这莫和已经倒在了徐重的怀里，肚子上正汩汩的往外流血。  
他一双手沾满了血液死死的抓着徐重的胳膊，睁着眼睛不一会儿就断了气。  
“莫和！你放心！大哥一定为你出这口恶气！”徐重眼眶通红，放下莫和的尸体，站起身来，“将马元那厮的尸体抬回来！我要将他大卸八块！”  
徐重不依不饶，狱警连忙上去拦他，整个囚室乱成一团，唯独法医按部就班的检查了莫和的伤口报告给了李警官，“刀伤，怕是与马元争执的时候就受了伤，只是人在过度惊惧之下，有的时候是感觉不到疼痛的。所以一旦放松下来之后……”  
原本还以为他坐在一滩马元的血水里，却不曾想那就是他自己身上流下来的。  
两天时间，已经相继死去了四人，田柾国的五个保镖，只剩下了一个徐重。  
田柾国不敢再由着朴智旻，连夜出去找好了房子，添置家具，一直忙到中午从酒楼里取了餐食才回来，他打算跟朴智旻吃完饭之后就从这里离开了。  
朴智旻好像也知道了他的打算，一直在等着他。  
田柾国在餐桌上放下了食盒，忽听一阵锁链的响声，转身只见朴智旻落了锁。  
明明是正午，这间囚室依旧只有灰蒙蒙的光线从气窗里投射进来，田柾国突地打了个颤。  
他看着朴智旻正斯条慢理的往手上缠着绷带，为的是让他握刀的手，更稳。

九

刀锋在那雾气一样的光线下闪着惊人的亮度，田柾国不由自主的向后退了几步，跌坐在了床边，他不可置信的颤声唤着，“智旻……？”  
“是我啊。”朴智旻咬住绷带的一端死死的打了个结，将刀柄狠狠的缠在了手心里，“你还不知道吧？徐重死了，一刀封喉，你说，下一个该死的人是谁啊？”  
他伸手推倒了田柾国，跨坐在对方的腰间，俯身贴着田柾国的脸颊悄声的说话，“其实杀人没什么难的，尤其是当这个人看不起你，对你没有任何防备心的时候。”  
“你只要找个机会让他坐下，站在他的背后，把刀贴紧他的动脉，不仅可以叫他害怕还能问出自己所有想知道的。”朴智旻的刀锋压住了田柾国的血管，“然后再这么一用力，一切都可以结束了。”  
田柾国感觉到一丝轻微的疼痛，显然是朴智旻的刀锋已经因为压力而割破了他的皮肤，但除了这疼痛他还感觉到了颤抖。  
田柾国的眼神慢慢从震惊中平复，他喉结微动，“江龙，章盖也都是你杀的吗……？你……为什么啊……这些人你应当不认识的……没关系只要你说不认识的话，谁也不能说你是凶手的。”  
朴智旻听到最后竟忍不住有些想笑，田柾国的意思竟然是在为他想脱罪的办法，他摇摇头，“江龙和章盖不是我杀的，杀他们的是徐重，被我看到了。也正是因为这样，我才认出了徐重就是杀我爹的凶手，你知道的，冤有头债有主。”  
朴智旻夜夜不能入眠，一旦睡着梦里都是那一天看到父亲尸身的场景。  
他在父亲火化之前不知看了多少次那伤口，又细又长，边缘却不平滑。  
是以当徐重在江龙与章盖的身后举起那有着无数牙刃的特殊短刀时，他一下子便认了出来。  
他说完，田柾国反倒是松了一口气，“只有一个徐重吗？那还好……我可以……”他完全没有朴智旻杀人是错的想法，脑子转的都是怎么带朴智旻逃走。  
“不止，还有一个你啊。”朴智旻缓缓起身，手下的刀刃更加用力了一些，“你不想知道我为什么要杀你吗……？”  
田柾国一心想要帮朴智旻，倒是忘了他还在朴智旻的刀底下，离死亡也就那么一下的距离。  
他看向朴智旻的眼睛，顿生了些委屈，“因为……因为你讨厌我。”  
朴智旻没想过会得到这么个答案，一时之间倒是怔住了，但他的猎物很乖，把生死一直放在他的刀下。  
没有求饶，没有反击，只是委屈。  
“田柾国……你让我怎么办啊？”朴智旻的刀又往下压了一点，看着血液顺着白皙的脖颈汇成一线坠下去，“徐重说是金南俊要他杀了我爹的，本来我是想杀了你，也叫金南俊尝尝失去亲人的滋味……可是我……”  
他喃喃着，“柾国……可为什么是你啊……”  
朴智旻不忍再看那血流，撤开了自己的刀锋，缓缓的直起身，“ 为什么偏偏是你……”  
他语无伦次，一会儿想笑，一会儿想哭，他看了一会儿田柾国的脸孔，伸手盖住了对方的眼睛。  
田柾国焉的觉得唇上仿佛是清晨贴近带着露水的花瓣般的触感，颤抖的，冰冷的。  
却又是虔诚的，让人不忍拒绝的。  
“我怎么会讨厌你呢……？”朴智旻的语气太轻，田柾国感觉心中一痛，“可是我真的很害怕……又很累……”  
朴智旻没有拿开他的手，黑暗中田柾国听朴智旻又问，“但是不管怎么样，你都会原谅我的对吗？”  
“嗯……我会。”  
盖在田柾国眼睛上的手渐渐无力的滑开了，他的心口绽开一朵红色盛放的花。

十

李警官再次上门的时候，金氏会所正在准备和赵氏矿山的剪彩仪式。  
他还是没有任何通传就闯进来的，原本以为金南俊是不得空的，但他安静的坐在办公室里，仿佛是已经预料到了李警官会上门。  
“警察上门总是没什么好事，不知道这次又是怎么了？”金南俊还是挂着微笑，李警官毫不客气的坐了下来，“怎么这次金大少爷好奇了？”  
“今天是与赵氏矿山的剪彩典礼，我心中畅快，不想被无关之人扰了局，自然是要好奇的。”金南俊笑容不便，三言两语又似刮了李警官一刀。  
“我今天来就是想说一个自己的推测，但我不知道这个推测是真是假，想请金大少爷帮我辩一辩。”李警官把他的本子拿出来摔在了桌上，金南俊点头，示意他说。  
“首先是徐重，他混迹市井，不久前刚得了一笔巨款，我问过与他相熟之人，他喝醉之后说是有人雇他杀人。杀一个老实巴交的小贩，也就是朴智旻的父亲。他跟同伴吹嘘，这小贩老弱无力，他上去就是一刀毙命。”李警官看向金南俊，“徐重杀了人之后，不但没有坐牢，还连带着他的几个兄弟都被金大少爷雇佣，给田柾国小少爷做了保镖。”  
金南俊挑眉，“我又不知徐重杀人，雇他做个保镖有什么问题？”  
“这是没问题，那我们就从马元之死开始说，那日马元缺钱，来金氏会所预支工资，明明来了却谎称自己没有来，他要遮掩的不是自己来过，而是徐重没有来过。他知道徐重手中有杀朴父的钱款，所以他威胁徐重不把那笔钱款交出去，就把徐重杀了人和没有来金氏会所的事情说出去，那么到时候警察也会怀疑是不是徐重杀了江龙与章盖。”李警官指向金南俊，“而你，是帮徐重作伪的人，你金家大少爷，为什么要帮一个江湖人士作伪，分明就是因为你雇佣他杀害了朴父，所以不得不为他作伪。”  
金南俊面上连笑容都没有消失，“谁能证明我雇佣了徐重？谁又能证明那天徐重没来金氏会所？”  
李警官并不回答金南俊的问题，他把莫和的名字圈了起来，“徐重自然是要拒绝马元的，马元又没有杀人，凭什么拿到这笔酬劳，但马元心中不忿，徐重又说了很多刺激他的话。马元生性冲动，一怒之下要杀徐重泄愤，而莫和就是徐重约来替他挡箭的靶子。监狱里视线昏暗，马元见人来便一刀杀了上来，莫和再胆小也是混过的，随即抽刀反击，谁知真的致马元身死。”  
他把本子摊在金南俊眼前，“我只是不明白，徐重为什么要在牢里杀江龙与章盖。”  
金南俊双手交握，放在桌前，阳光从他背后照进来，让他全身都透着光亮，而他的脸孔却隐藏在黑暗之中，“李警官都想不清楚的事情，我怎么会知道呢？”  
李警官漠然的看了他一眼，随即合上本子起身，“我想不通的事情，明天也许就会想明白了，而金大少爷还不知道会不会有这个明天。”  
金南俊朝着门口伸了一下手，“尹主事，送客。李警官下次来的时候，还是打声招呼比较好，不然这后果，我想李警官是不会想承受的。”  
李警官愤愤不平，路过接待厅时听那群娇滴滴的小姐又在谈论，“知道吗？听说赵氏的那座矿山啊，其实是能挖出金子的。所以金家是拼了命也要娶赵家的小姐来分一杯羹。”  
“可那田柾国不是喜欢男人的？”  
另外一位听了连连挥手，“什么啊，人都死了，当然要走回正途了。不过以后我们还是少说这些，得了金子，想要什么官位拿不到手，官家的事情我们不好谈论。”  
“对对，以后跟那赵仁娜说话，也要小心。”  
尹特助送走了气势汹汹的李警官，随手关上了办公室的大门，快步走到金南俊的身边，低声道，“小少爷回主宅了，而且……答应了与赵小姐的婚礼。”  
“是嘛，人不经历点事情，总是想不通的。”金南俊看了尹特助，“怎么？你也好奇徐重为什么要杀江龙与章盖？”  
“是……对不起。”尹特助低头，等来的却是金南俊的几声低沉的笑声，“这没什么，雇佣徐重杀朴父的人，可以雇佣他一次，自然也可以雇佣他第二次，第三次，直到杀到雇主达到了他的目的满意了为止。”  
金南俊转过椅子，从窗户看向远处的天空，“士农工商，瞧瞧明明金钱才是万能的，连人命都能买到，为什么会被排在最后，我实在想不明白，不过以后可不会了。”  
金父一生兢兢业业，恪守商道，但无奈官权自古以来都压在商人头上。  
无论他凭借自己的努力得到多少，总是很轻易的就被有权之人轻易拿取。  
这一切都落在了他年幼的儿子眼中，父亲做不到的，并不代表他也做不到。  
但所有的计划之中，有一件事情，需要一个听话的自己人去完成。  
田柾国，心有所属，实在让人困扰。  
那么只好将这人从他心里彻底拔去才好，雇凶杀人，纵容入狱，送去保镖，暴露刀法，但尚未来的及引导一切让他们二人心生嫌隙。  
没有算到朴智旻会如此……聪慧，又如此狠绝。  
金南俊长长的吐出一口气，“以后的日子，可能确实不好过了。”  
到了最后，朴智旻居然用他自己的死，换了田柾国一生一世与他争斗不休。  
“可哪又怎么样，”金南俊眯着眼看了看太阳，“一切不都还在我的计划之内？”  
他轻描淡写的吩咐，“金家，赵氏，双喜临门，去好好准备吧。”  
今天，真是个让人心情舒畅的好天气。


End file.
